The Day
by PikaaChuu
Summary: Ini tentang enam hari pekerja cafe yang mengurus seorang bocah, Park Jimin. Sepupu manis yang dibawa Kim Taehyung./ Vmin, JinMin, YoonMin, KookMin, HopeMin, NamMin/ BROMANCE!


**Warning : Sekali lagi kutegaskan, ini mencakup bromance! Kecuali kalian ada kesimpulan sendiri di akhir. Dan ini hanya kuperiksa satu kali, maafkan untuk typo yang tersebar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari 1**

Taehyung menurunkan tubuh Jimin dari gendongannya. Setelah itu melepas ransel yang terisi penuh dan menyerahkannya pada Seokjin. Ia berjongkok, menjajarkan diri dengan Jimin dan menggenggam kedua bahu sempit itu.

"Ayo, sebutkan nama."

Paras Jimin membeku menghadap lantai, jemari gempalnya menggenggam ujung jaket gelisah.

Seokjin berinisatif untuk ikut menjajarkan diri. Ia menampilkan senyum sebagai modal awal, disusul dengan tangan mengajak salam. "Jangan takut. Namaku Seokjin."

Jimin sudah mau mendongak. Pasang kelopaknya mengerjap menggemaskan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan berjabat. "Jimin." Ia menyuarakan pendek.

Serentak, empat yang lain segera melingkar dan menjongkokkan diri. Tak lupa menawarkan tiap tangannya.

Jelas saja Jimin terkaget. Ia justru berbalik dan memeluk leher kakak terdekatnya. Seokjin memberi lirikkan sinis pada kawan-kawan, sedang Taehyung menahan tawa. Sisanya memasang wajah tak mengenakkan.

Setelah insiden konyol tadi, Jimin sama sekali tak ingin berdekatan dengan siapapun kecuali Taehyung dan Seokjin. Dua pria itu sukses besar membuat yang lain merasakan kegondokkan luar biasa.

Hanya saja, Taehyung merasa kasihan juga. Terkadang Hoseok sudah memberikan apapun yang dianggap bisa memecah perhatian Jimin, namun selalu saja bocah tersebut balik kanan dan mencari Taehyung. Bersembunyi di balik kaki.

Melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hoseok itu, Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Yoongi langsung putus asanya. Hoseok yang menyenangkan seperti itu saja menghasilkan penolakan. Apalagi mereka yang kaku seperti batang sapu.

"Jimin tahu tidak? Hyung yang lain ingin berkenalan dengan Jimin." Taehyung berbisik kala semua berkumpul di depan televisi; menunggu makanan sampai. Bola mata coklat milik si kecil itu mengedar menatap kakak-kakak asingnya kepala demi kepala. "Mau, ya?"

Pada akhirnya anggukan Jimin membuat senyum Taehyung merebak. Ia mengangkat wajah kemudian dengan semangat penuh menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. "Yang itu Jungkook hyung. Hei, Jungkook-ah."

Terpanggil, jelas Jungkook segera merubah fokus. Ia melihat Jimin yang berdiri dari pangkuan Taehyung dan mengambil langkah maju hingga berada tepat di hadapannya. "Namaku Jimin, Jungkook hyung." Ia mengulurkan tangan. Jungkook segera menyambut dengan kebanggaan hati.

Tersisa tiga yang lain penuh aura iri. Jugkook senyum mengangkat dagu, merasa menang.

Masih dengan tangan digenggam milik Jungkook, Jimin menoleh ke belakang menatap Taehyung. Kakak sepupunya itu lalu menunjuk sekaligus tiga orang yang duduk di sofa dan menyebut mereka satu-satu.

"Namjoon hyung, Yoongi hyung, dan Hoseok hyung."

Jimin mengangguk paham. Dengan kilatnya melepas tangan lebar Jungkook dan dibiarkan menggantung. Bocah itu berdiri di depan ketiganya, kemudian membungkuk hormat. "Park Jimin."

Akhirnya, tiga paras itu kembali tampak tampan mempesona.

"Coba, kemari." Hoseok menggerakkan tangan memberi kode untuk mendekat. Langsung saja dipatuhi si bocah.

Selanjutnya, Jimin yang duduk di pangkuan Hoseok sudah dikelilingi banyak pria. Bahkan ketika makan pun semua asyik berceloteh bersama. Memenuhi ruangan dengan raungan tawa serta lengkingan-lengkingan cilik akibat digoda atau alasan lain.

Semua menyisakan Taehyung yang hanya bisa dan terus saja merutuk. Jiminnya sudah dijamah banyak orang. Jiminnya mulai acuh dan terlihat santai. Taehyung tidak suka itu. Sangat.

Jimin miliknya. Harusnya seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari 2**

Seokjin meninggalkan kesibukannya dengan segera begitu mendengar teriakkan tinggi. Setibanya di ruang tengah, yang ia temukan adalah Jimin duduk menangis serta Taehyung yang sibuk menenangkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tersandung, kepalanya terantuk sofa." Taehyung menjelaskan panik seraya menggendong tubuh Jimin.

Seokjin dengan kesadarannya mendekat dan mengambil alih gendongan Taehyung. "Sakit, hm? Kalau Jimin berhenti menangis nanti hyung sembuhkan."

Dengan bujuk rayu sesingkat itu tak mungkin juga Jimin langsung reda tangisnya. Taehyung yakin benar itu bukan karena sakit, melainkan kaget. Pinggiran sofa tidaklah sekeras itu.

"Coba carikan salep pereda di kamarku." Seokjin memerintah sedangkan ia mendudukkan tubuh Jimin di sofa dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Mengusap mata basah itu dan meniup-niup lebam ringan di dahi. "Diam sebentar, ya?"

Taehyung tentu saja melesat pergi dan kembali dengan kilat. Memindah tangankan obat tersebut pada Seokjin yang tengah sibuk mengusap mata Jimin. Bagi Taehyung itu lucu sebenarnya, bagaimana wajah putih itu memerah karena tangis. Nafasnya masih tersendat, tapi setidaknya sudah tak ada isakkan yang menguar.

"Bantu yang lain saja di bawah. Siang begini pasti ramai. Kau gantikan aku di bagian depan." Seokjin mentitah tanpa menoleh.

"Ah, baiklah. Sementara Jimin untukmu dulu, hyung. Terima kasih." Dan Taehyung melenggang pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Untukku selamanya juga boleh." Itu gumaman Seokjin begitu tubuh Taehyung sudah hilang. Ia dengan telaten mengusapkan gel lembut tersebut tepat di dahi Jimin, tanpa sadar juga mendengungkan irama.

"Masih sakit, hm?" tanyanya dan meletakkan salep tertutup di atas meja. Seokjin berpindah posisi, ikut duduk di sofa dan meletakkan Jimin di antara kedua kakinya.

"Tidak lagi. Terima kasih, hyung." Suara Jimin masih serak, tapi setidaknya itu melegakan. Seokjin hanya tersenyum, kemudain merapikan surai hitam bocah itu.

"Kasihan sekali. Hati-hati lagi jika bermain." Tangan Seokjin memberi cubitan besar di pipi Jimin membuat korbannya berseru. "Nah, mau turun ke bawah?"

"Mau." Sahutan itu pendek, namun tubuh meluncur sofa turun dengan cepat.

"Jangan berlari di tangga." Seokjin berseru, juga menyusul langkah di belakang tubuh kecil itu.

Keduanya disambut oleh suara bising di bawah sana. Riuh teraduk antara lagu serta obrolan, atau bahkan teriakkan. Semua tampak sibuk, namun setidaknya sadar akan kehadiran dua sosok lain. Terutama Taehyung yang berada di bagian kasir.

"Ah, Jimin sudah sembuh?" ia membungkuk sedikit, memeriksa lebam ringan yang terpapar di dahi.

"Seokjin hyung mengobati Jimin." Bocah itu mengangkat dagu bonus berjinjit, guna memberi gambaran makin jelas pada Taehyung dan Hoseok yang ada di sana juga.

"Ayo, ikut ke dapur." Seokjin menggandeng tangan kecil Jimin, membawa empunya perlahan melangkah menuju dapur dan mendudukkan diri di satu kursi sana. "Tunggu sebentar."

Pasang mata Jimin mengikuti ke mana-mana saja kakaknya melangkah. Dan manik di sana langsung menampilkan binar senang, membuat Jungkook yang melihat tanpa jeda segera mengulum senyum.

Seokjin kembali duduk di samping Jimin. Mengambil sesendok kecil parfait buah penuh sirup itu. "Say aaaaaaa…"

Jelas saja Jimin menurut. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar kemudian mukanya mengerut manis menahan dinginnya es yang memenuhi mulut. Dua orang di sana tertawa saja.

"Lagi, ma. Eh-" Jimin membekap mulutnya mendadak, sadar jika salah bicara. Sesudahnya memberikan cengiran khas.

"Jimin rindu mama, hm?" Jungkook bertanya, juga sibuk menyiapkan biskuit kacang yang masih panas.

"Rindu sekali. Dan Seokjin hyung seperti mama."

Seokjin menyuapkan lagi potongan jeruk ke mulut Jimin. Mengundang kerutan wajah tertahan kembali muncul. Sayang sekali, kedua ponsel pria ini sedang tidak di tangan.

"Kenapa?" merasa tertarik, Seokjin melempar tanya.

Masih dengan mulut penuhnya, Jimin bersuara. "Seokjin hyung sangat baik. Pokoknya seperti mama."

Di waktu selanjutnya, Jimin terus saja mengoceh, mengucapkan satu nama yang sama. Sukses membuat gelak tawa Jungkook mengudara memenuhi ruang.

"Mama… mama… mama…"

Wajah Seokjin mulai berubah, paduan antara malu dan kesal. Jimin itu kalau moodnya sudah penuh benar-benar banyak tingkah.

"Biarkan saja, hyung." Jungkook mengusak surai wangi Jimin. Ia berjongkok, mencubit kecil ujung hidung si bocah, kemudian melanjutkan. "Tapi Jimin harus berbagi mama yang ini dengan hyung lainnya, ya?"

Tanpa diduga, Jimin memberikan gelengan. "Tidak mau, tidak mau. Mama hanya punya Jimin." Dan selanjutnya bocah itu sudah memeluk tangan Seokjin erat, membuat gelas di tangan pria tinggi itu sedikit bergoyang.

"Hati-hati, Jimin. Nanti tumpah."

Jimin tertawa lucu. Kemudian membeo lagi, "Jimin sayang mama!"

Jungkook memberikan tanda semangat untuk Seokjin yang sudah menghela kalah. Setidaknya bagi Seokjin, Park Jimin akan menjadi anak tidak langsungnya yang paling manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari 3**

Bukannya Namjoon membenci anak-anak kecil seumuran Jimin. Yang dia benci hanya kelakuannya, itu saja. Terutama jika dengan energi penuh seperti ini. Teriakkan oktaf tinggi masih mengudara, teraduk campur di otak membuat pusing.

"Jimin-ah, tidur?" Namjoon mengajak.

Lari Jimin berhenti sejenak saja, kemudian memberi gelengan. "Belum mengantuk, hyung."

Namjoon mendecak. Dari sekian pria tampan yang ada di sana, mengapa juga ia yang harus menidurkan Jimin. Lebih baik melayani pengunjung café, serius. Tapi ini harinya bersama Jimin. Jadi ya sudah.

"Kalau begitu hyung tinggal saja, ya?" Namjoon itu pintar, seorang juara sejak lahir. Tapi untuk urusan seperti ini dia mendadak saja merasa bodoh tak bisa apa-apa.

Lagi, gelengan entah yang ke berapa kali Namjoon terima.

"Kalau begitu tidur." Ini mungkin finalnya. Namjoon sudah beranjak hendak menggendong paksa bocah tersebut.

"Tidak mau. Hyung pergi kalau Jimin sudah di kamar." Baik, jadi peringatan Taehyung itu benar. Rajukan Jimin bisa menundukkanmu, sekalipun tanpa ekspresi lucu.

Namjoon menjatuhkan lagi pantatnya ke pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia memberi kode pada Jimin untuk maju mendekat, dan kali ini ditururti. "Hyung temani, bagaimana? Sampai Jimin bangun besok."

"Benarkah?" tangan kecil itu sudah meletakkan mobil-mobilannya di lantai, teracuhkan.

Namjoon mengangguk memantapkan. "Kemari." Ia membuka kedua lengannya, membiarkan Jimin masuk kemudian menggendongnya tinggi.

"Hyung tidak bernyanyi? Mama menyanyi kemarin."

Mendengar itu, Namjoon inginnya tertawa. Lucu juga mendengar panggilan spesial khusus milik Seokjin itu. Namun semua tertahan keluar, disumbat oleh pikiran 'aku tidak bisa menyanyikan lullaby, astaga.'

"Hyung sedang tidak bisa menyanyi. Kapan-kapan saja, ya?"

Di sela bahu dan lehernya, Namjoon bisa merasakan sebuah anggukan. Ia mengulum senyum lega. Mana bisa tidur jika Jimin diberi _slow rap_ sekalipun. Dia tiba-tiba berpikir, bagaimana nasib Yoongi jika Jimin juga menagih lagu tidur.

Jadi, Namjoon melakukan apa yang ia ketahui. Membawa tubuh itu berputar seraya menepuk punggung konstan. Sedikit, ia merasa kalungan lengan pendek Jimin mulai melonggar.

"Hyung…." Itu suara lirih milik Jimin. Dan Namjoon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Selamat malam."

Terakhir, kecupan singkat di pipi Namjoon berikan sebelum membawa tubuh si bocah masuk ke kamarnya. Ia baringkan perlahan sebelum ikut menyusul. Tangannya masih betah memberi tepukkan ringan.

Namjoon pikir jika semua anak semanis Jimin, maka dia akan benar-benar mengistimewakan mereka. Karena Jimin itu benar-benar melelehkan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari 4**

Ini hari untuk Hoseok, namun kebetulan ia tak bisa di rumah. Jadi mau tak mau dibawanya Jimin sore itu berkumpul dengan klub tarinya. Setidaknya Jimin sendiri merasa senang karena berhari-hari di rumah dengan kegiatan yang monoton.

"Jimin duduk di dalam bermain game saja, ya? Tidak lama."

Hoseok memang sudah berniatan untuk mempersingkat jam mengajarnya. Atau jika Jimin memang tidak rewel, dia bisa tetap mempertahankan.

Hal pertama yang Hoseok dapat begitu memasuki studionya bukan hanya sapaan sopan. Melainkan jerit ketertarikan dari segelintir siswi di sana. Membuat Jimin sedikit berjengit kaget dan melangkah mundur sekedar menyembunyikan tubuh di balik kaki jenjang kakaknya.

"Kenapa? Kakak-kakak ini ingin berkenalan dengan Jimin. Ayo kemari." Hoseok sedikit menarik tangan Jimin untuk keluar dari sana. Dan untungnya berhasil.

Yah, setidaknya Jimin sudah tahu bagaimana cara memberitahukan nama dengan baik, ajaran dari ibunya akan selalu diingat. Jadi dia berdiri tak jauh di depan Hoseok –tungkai kakinya masih menempel di ujung ibu jari kaki Hoseok, dan membungkuk hormat. "Namaku Jimin."

Selanjutnya bocah itu kembali dengan cepat ke balik kaki. Menciptakan lagi lengking tertahan keluar dari kerongkongan para wanita.

"Jangan malu, kemari." Salah satunya menggerakkan tangan untuk Jimin. Dan bocah itu hanya mengintip saja.

"Nanti noona berikan manisan."

Okay, kalau sudah diiming-iming seperti ini Jimin tanpa ragu pasti langsung mengiyakan. Jadi si gadis yang bernama Jinri ini tersenyum senang. "Sunbaenim, aku menemani adikmu dulu saja, ya? Latihannya akan kulanjut nanti." Dengan itu, ia menggandeng si bocah dan menuntunnya keluar studio.

"Ya! Jinri-ah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Teriakkan barusan itu bukan milik Hoseok. Melainkan milik murid-murid wanitanya yang langsung lari bergerombol. Hoseok sendiri justru diam tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Senang karena tidak perlu khawatir dengan Jimin, atau kesal karena muridnya sendiri menghilang banyak.

"Hyung? Ini bagaimana?" Seungcheol dan Wonwoo bertanya bersahutan, mewakili anggota lain. Hari ini jadwal kelompok campurannya berisi wanita separuh jumlah, jadi jika semua pergi hanya tersisa selusin saja.

"Lanjutkan tidak apa-apa." Katanya. Hoseok sudah bersiap, tinggal menekan play pada stereo dan latihan bisa dimulai. Namun sesuatu menahannya.

' _Jimin itu mudah sekali berbaur dengan orang, sayangnya sulit untuk lepas dari sosok yang dirasanya nyaman.'_

Itu paparan Taehyung di awal Jimin datang. Dan Hoseok jadi membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya membawa Jimin pulang jika bocah itu langsung menempel pada Jinri. Mengatakan sayang pada gadis manis berlesung itu. Terus-terusan memberi pelukkan dan rajukan manis dihadapan muridnya.

Tidak boleh. Ia saja sudah menahan dongkolnya hati jika melihat Jimin terus menempel pada Jungkook, apalagi dengan orang lain kali ini. Pokoknya tidak boleh.

"Praktikan sendiri dulu apa yang kuajarkan minggu lalu. Nanti aku kembali!" Hoseok langsung melesat lari. Meninggalkan sisa muridnya yang hanya diam berwajah datar.

"Hoseok Sunbae itu _brothercomplex_ , ya?" Suara Seungcheol menguar lagi, namun tak ada yang menyahuti.

Faktanya, Hoseok bukan _brothercomplex_. Tapi dia hanya tak ingin membagi Jimin, karena bocah itu sudah terlalu banyak dibagi-bagi. Jimin adik manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari 5**

Yoongi menggerutu dengan volume kecil. Mengutuk suara-suara mungil yang merayap telinga. Walau begitu, ia masih sempat memiringkan tubuhnya makin mendekat ke sandaran sofa.

"Yoongi hyunggg…"

Baik, Yoongi tahu benar suara siapa ini. Lagipula otaknya sudah kembali sadar, sulit untuk kembali menjejak mimpi. Jadi, ia bangkit duduk juga mengusak mata. Berniatan menghilangkan sisa-sisa kantuk yang merambah.

"Hachii!"

Suara bersin menggemaskan kali ini akhirnya benar-benar membuat perhatian Yoongi memusat ke sosok si bocah yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia baru sadar, ternyata Jimin sudah menggengam tangannya yang digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh.

"Jimin ingin apa?" mata Yoongi menelisik wajah sempit di hadapannya, sadar ujung hidung serta mata kedua bocah itu sudah memerah. Seolah mawar tua di vas sana memberikan pigmen warnanya untuk itu.

"Mama…"

Dahi Yoongi berkerut. Ia mengerti, tapi bingung. "Mama yang mana?"

"Mama." Bocah itu mengusak dua matanya, kemudian kembali bersin.

Yoongi segera saja membungkuk untuk menatap lekat paras Jimin. Anak itu sedang tidak menangis, tapi tanda-tanda seperti hendak flu.

"Kepala Jimin pusing tidak?" Telapak Yoongi merekat pada dahi Jimin. Tidak panas di sana.

Ia makin yakin lagi setelah mendapat gelengan dari Jimin. Anak itu tidak sakit. Lalu kenapa?

"Jimin tadi menangis?"

Bersin lagi, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab. "Tidak. Jimin menumpahkan itu." telunjuknya mengarah pada lantai kotor di _counter_ dapur.

Mata Yoongi sempat menyipit, memeriksa apa yang ada. Oh, botol merica bubuk. Bagaiamana bisa jatuh?

"Jimin ingin ambil air minum, tapi Yoongi hyung tidak mau bangun." Gerutuan itu muncul. Disusul bersin yang lain.

"Ah, maaf! Hyung mengantuk sekali. Jadi, kenapa mencari mama?" tatapan Yoongi kembali fokus pada anak itu.

"Biasanya mama yang bereskan." Belah bibir itu membentuk kerucut, membuat Yoongi menelan ludah dadakan.

"Hyung bisa bereskan." Entah, biasanya ia tak peduli dengan hal-hal memalaskan seperti itu. Tapi jiwa dalam diri agaknya ingin merasa dibanggakan juga oleh si bocah.

"Ah, benarkah? Ayo." Tangan Yoongi sudah ditarik-tarik dengan kuat. Yeah, kekuatan anak kecil tidaklah seberapa.

Yoongi menyisirkan jemarinya sekedar menata rambut serta poni agar tidak mengganggu. Berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan dan mengambil penyedot debu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, nanti Jimin bersin lagi."

Jimin menurut. Ia berlari menuju sofa dan tengkurap memangku wajah menatap Yoongi yang sibuk sendiri. Sempat terkikik ringan mendengar kakaknya itu bersin menggelegar. Tugasnya selesai dengan cepat, maka Yoongi kembali menuju sofa nyamannya.

"Sudah selesai. Hyung boleh tidur lagi?"

Jimin sudah duduk dengan kaki menggantung –terlalu pendek untuk menyentuh lantai. Ia hanya menggeleng kemudian bersuara, "Kalau Yoongi hyung tidur lagi, nanti Jimin mengadu pada mama."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Dari tadi Yoongi hyung hanya tidur. Jimin tidak punya teman."

Yoongi tertawa. Ia menarik satu sisi pipi Jimin. "Kalau begitu Jimin tidur siang saja."

"Tidak mengantuk." Sepasang kakinya yang menggantung digerakkan maju dan mundur.

"Nanti juga tidur sendiri. Ayo." Yoongi segera menidurkan diri kembali di sofa. Tangannya menarik tubuh Jimin untuk ikut berbaring miring. Sempat menciptakan protesan, namun tak ditanggapi. Yoongi lebih memilih mendekap tubuh kecil itu. dalam hati tertawa, ia bisa menyaingi Namjoon juga.

"Tidak mengantuk, hyung." Yoongi bisa rasakan jari-jari kecil Jimin sedang menusuk-nusuk punggung tangannya, minta untuk dilepas.

"Diam saja, Jimin." Yoongi menenggelamkan hidungnya untuk mencium surai berbau melon itu. Ah, dia suka sekali rupanya.

Beberapa waktu ke depan, suasana berbalik hening.

Si bocah benar-benar terlelap. Bersama kakak barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari 6**

Jungkook meletakkan celemek di meja tempat Jimin tengah duduk cantik. Pasang kelopak kecil itu mengerjap tertarik menangkap permen batangan yang bahkan belum hinggap ke dalam rongga mulut Jungkook. Jimin sempat menjilat belah bibirnya dan lanjut memanggil, "Hyung…"

Jelas sekali telinganya menangkap suara kecil itu. Dia menatap telunjuk mungil Jimin yang mengarah tepat pada katupan rahangnya. Jungkook segera menarik lepas permen tersebut dari bibirnya. "Kau ingin ini?"

Jimin tentu mengangguk dengan antusiasme tinggi. Tangan gempal mininya meraih-raih jauh apa yang diharapkan.

"Tapi Jimin sudah makan permen tadi dengan Hoseok hyung." Jungkook menggeleng.

Uluran tangan Jimin terhenti sejenak, kemudian beralih turun. "Ah, benar. Nanti Mama marah." Dengan itu, ia memangku wajah dibantu kedua tangan.

Dalam nurani sana, Jungkook sudah berteriak penuh euforia tinggi akan pemandangan di hadapannya. Mana tahan mentalnya jika cara merajuk bocah ini selalu menggoyahkan. Licik sekali.

"Satu kuluman saja, hm?"

Menangkap tawaran cukup menarik itu, lagi kepala Jimin mengangguk senang. Baginya itu sudah lumayan. "Terima kasih!" Ia menyalak nyaring dengan bahagianya.

Jungkook mendesisi refleks. "Jangan keras-keras, mama bisa mendengar." Matanya mengamati Seokjin yang asyik menata ulang kue-kue di rak kaca.

Jimin ikut saja mendesis, disusul dengan cengiran nakal. Ia berdiri di atas kursi dan memajukan tubuhnya. Jungkook sekali lagi memeriksa keadaan, meyakinkan diri tidak ada satupun dari kakak-kakaknya yang tengah memasang mata pengintai.

Maka dengan cepat ia memasukkan pelan bola rasa jeruknya, tersenyum melihat Jimin yang menghisap kuat seolah menimbun rasa manisnya untuk sendiri. Jika Jimin sudah pintar menghitung, maka dia akan protes begitu di detik kesepuluh permennya sudah kembali ditarik jauh.

Dia sempat mengeluarkan rengekkan, tapi Jungkook masih berhasil menahan diri. "Janjinya satu kuluman, Jimin. Tidak lagi."

"Jungkook hyuuuuung…" Jimin masih berusaha.

"Jiminieeee…" dan Jungkook dengan senang hati menggoda balik.

Bibir Jimin sudah merengut saja. Hati polosnya merasa gondok. Tapi ia tahu tak bisa dipaksa. Tidak mau ia mendapat cubitan kecil dari mama keduanya.

Jungkook tanpa sadar menyeringai, tahu modus apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia dengan santai menawarkan pipi kanannya. "Beri hyung ciuman terima kasih, nanti Jimin bisa dapat semuanya."

"Benarkah?" sinar matanya langsung berubah meningkat, bercahaya lebih.

"Tentu. _Pinky promise_?" Jungkook angkat sejajar jari kelingkingnya dengan paras Jimin. Bocah itu sendiri menautkan kelingking pendeknya dengan sepenuh hati tanpa ragu.

Jungkook tersenyum senang. Maka, ia segera mendekatkan pipi lagi hingga bibir kecil mendarat di sana. Jimin bahkan menyuarakan 'muah' keras-keras. Begitu kedua sisi sudah mendapatkan jatahnya, Jungkook menyerahkan batangan itu pada Jimin.

"Sayang Jungkook hyung!" Senyum bulan itu kembali muncul. Membuat Jungkook kewalahan menahan lagi teriakannya. Seandainya saja Jimin tidak ada yang punya, maka sudah dia tarik ke rumah sendiri. Nah, mengapa ia sekarang tampak layaknya om-om gila pedofil.

Jungkook hanya tertawa lepas. Sungguh, jam istirahat café seperti ini biasanya menjenuhkan dan sepi. Namun Jungkook merasa senang-senang saja kali ini. Mungkin memang kehadiran Jimin berpengaruh besar.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan mama, okay?" Jujur, lucu juga menyebut Seokjin dengan mama di bibir. Mungkin jika Seokjin mendengar, dia akan menyuarakan protes. Karena hanya Jimin yang dibolehkan memanggilnya 'mama'.

"Siap, hyung."

Sebelum turun dari pijakannya di atas kursi, Jimin mengecup kilat bibir Jungkook dan menampilkan senyum sebagai rasa terima kasih. Itu dari sisi Jimin.

Namun Jungkook menganggap itu ciuman menggoda yang menggoyahkan diri. Penggoda cilik.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

Aku rindu menulis. Aku rindu para pembaca. Tapi tak yakin ada yang merindukanku.

Pada akhirnya hanya bisa melanjutkan ini setelah sebulan teronggok tak jelas arahnya. Ngomong-ngomong, beritahu aku hari keberapa yang kalian suka.

Ah iya, untuk **Gummy** -ku sayangkuuu~ Duhh maafkan kakak yang selalu lama tiap balas chat. Btw, makasih juga buat mentionnya di tiap ff. Makasih buat waktunya yang kadang nerima kakak curhat nggak jelas, hahaha~ Selalu semangat buat berkarya yaaa, dan sadari kalau kamu itu juga penulis hebat bahkan bisa melebihi diriku ini. Semangat!


End file.
